Una vida contigo
by sweetlittlecoffe
Summary: Badboy!Blaine... Blaine ama a Kurt y Kurt ama a Blaine, pero eso jamás lo admitirían, nunca. Blaine es el acosador personal de Kurt dentro de Mckinley... Pero las cosas resultan un tanto extrañas, su acoso no es del todo 'normal'. Pondré Rating: M si estoy mal haganmelo saber.
1. Chapter 2

Hola! Mis queridos lectores, tal vez aquí no lo mencioné- No merezco vivir!, ok exageré- Pero es que los capítulos de esta historia son como… ¿Viñetas? No cambia nada, solo que la historia no es muy *continua* que digamos… Ya verán porque se los digo… Sin más, disfruten!  
Oh… Y muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, doy saltitos de emoción cada que leo uno…

Kurt Hummel contuvo un suspiro ahogado aquella noche fría, él sabía que algo no estaba bien y pudo confirmarlo al ver la cabellera rizada asomándose por el marco de la puerta… Llevando consigo dos maletas.

-

Burt y Carole lo habían discutido con él y Finn. Al segundo no le molestó en lo absoluto, de hecho la idea le parecía excelente, pero el castaño parecía… Descolocado.

Blaine se quedará una semana con ustedes en casa- Dijo Burt con voz firme- Herny- el padre de Blaine- Y yo, como bien saben tenemos juntas que atender fuera de la cuidad, el echo es que ahora Elizabeth -la madre de Blaine- Y Carole. También irán esta vez, y decidimos que se quedaran juntos los tres por su seguridad, más que nada.

Henry Anderson y su padre se conocían de toda la vida, esta de más hablar sobre la confianza que se tenían al dejar a su hijo en casa de los Hummel-Hudson. Los dos ahora trabajaban juntos, así que la presencia de Blaine en su casa no era para nada extraña.  
Y ¿cuando viajan?- Preguntó el castaño con poco interés, mientras mostraba una mueca extraña. La noticia lo había aturdido, su mismo padre lo había enviado a su perdición.

Burt lo miro un poco extrañado ante la expresión de su hijo-Esta misma noche llegará Blaine y nos iremos en el auto de Henry- Sin embargo el hombre no le tomó demasiada importancia.

-

El joven oji- azul había estado algo nervioso desde esa mañana, no se sentía nada cómodo sabiendo que Blaine dormiría tan cerca de él. Pero tampoco era como si pudiese hacer algo, no podía echarle a perder sus planes a su padre por un irracional miedo a la cercanía del moreno.

Kurt tomó sus libros y Salió del aula, pensando si estaría bien contarle a Nick sobre lo de Blaine, decidió enviarle un mensaje. Como siempre, era el quien lo aconsejaba en ese tema, cada vez que le contaba parecía en verdad molesto como si también le afectara él, pero es normal… Son amigos… Y se ve que lo hace porque se preocupa por el.

Sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiese quitarse los problemas de encima.

Tomó su móvil y se convenció de que era mejor avisarle o cuando lo viera se pondría furioso con el por no decirle.

Nick, ¿estás en clase?, ocupado ó ¿algo?…- decidió guardar su teléfono y reacomodar sus libros para su siguiente clase, abrió su casillero y de inmediato sintió su teléfono vibrar en el fondo de su bolsillo.

Si?, no, no estoy ocupado, pero dime que necesitas?- El castaño podría jurar que en ese momento si estaba en clase, escondido de algún profesor para poder contestarle.

Decidió ignorar su ultimo pensamiento, limitándose a contestar- Lo que sucede es que… Papá y Carole saldrán de la cuidad.

No quiso decirle todo de una sola vez, sabía que la noticia no le caería nada bien. El mismo warbler le había aconsejado decirle a su papá sobre el moreno y su extraña actitud

Nick no quería que Blaine lo siguiera molestando, pero Kurt no hizo caso decidió callar simplemente, y es que… El acoso que sufría por parte del moreno… No le molestaba del todo.

Kurt? Eso es... Excelente no?, no entiendo ¿qué sucede?- Era más que obvio que su amigo estaba bastante confundido.

Los padres de Blaine también irán… Y decidieron que sería mejor si se quedaba en casa con finn y conmigo- La sola idea lo hacía temblar y estremecerse-… por una semana.

¿Qué? No, esto no… ¡No está bien! Voy en camino ¿ok? tranquilo, no te dejaré solo con ese… Ok solo... Voy para allá-

Como lo pensé, la noticia no le había caído nada bien, solo espero no tener que lidiar con una "escena" aún no entendía el odio entre Blaine y Nick, porque no, a Blaine no le agradaba en lo absoluto, cada vez que se veían de casualidad en casa de Kurt parecía que se matarían.

Caminó directo al estacionamiento con seguridad, era tarde, seguro Finn ya se había ido con Rachel así que no tenía prisa, ni deseos realmente de llegar temprano a casa sabiendo lo que le esperaba, cruzo un par de pasillos, cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró a las duchas.

El aroma le era familiar, sus rodillas temblaban y ya no sabía si era por miedo.

El chico de mirar avellana lo tomo por la cintura, lo aprisionó en una de las regaderas, su mirada deseosa le hizo estremecer, el moreno acaricio su muslo con la palma abierta queriendo tocar todo lo que le fuese posible, hundió su cabeza en el cuello del castaño e inspiró su aroma profundamente, el oji- azul tuvo que morderse los labios para que un gemido no escapara de su boca.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba y la poca fuerza que poseía empujó a Blaine lejos, tenerlo pegado a él, tocándolo, no era de ayuda si quería mantener distancia, su cerebro parecía desconectarse con solo sentir su presencia y no quería permitirlo más.

Me estás haciendo las cosas difíciles, preciosa- El moreno se acercó con decisión. Kurt puso una mano en su pecho, para evitar que se acercase un poco más.

Cosa que no funcionó para nada, Blaine la quito y lo acercó presionando con fuerza sus caderas, Kurt podía sentir el calor acumularse bajo su abdomen.

El moreno rozaba con su nariz en el cuello de Kurt y este empezó poco a poco a aflojar el agarre, sus pulmones se llenaban con el aroma de el moreno, estaba desorientado, podía distinguir el olor másculino del moreno, su aroma, mezclado con el del cigarrillo que acababa de terminarse hace apenas unos instantes, mentas… Y café.

Esta bien, hoy no haremos nada- dijo el moreno girando sobre sus talones de pronto, pasando la mano por sus rizos ligeramente humedecidos, dándole la espalda al castaño.

Kurt suspiro pesadamente, mientras el moreno tomaba la correa de su bolso y se dirigía a la salida- pero en el transcurso de esta divertida semana no prometo mantener mis manos lejos de ti, cariño- Y de nuevo se fue, dejándolo ahí, como tantas veces lo había echo ya.

El castaño se quedó un par de minutos hasta que recordó como respirar correctamente, salió de ahí aun pensando en los ojos de Blaine, sus brazos, su aroma, su piel.

Subió a su camioneta, seguramente Nick ya estaría esperándolo en casa, al llegar pudo observar el auto de su amigo aparcado enfrente de su casa, re acomodó su bolso y se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta, tal como pensaba el chico ya estaba en la mesa con una taza de café intacta.

Nick no era necesario, tu lo sabes…- El castaño fue callado por los brazos del warbler que ahora lo rodeaban.

Giró su cabeza hacía la puerta y pudo entender porque la "repentina" muestra de afecto de su amigo, suspiró con pesar al ver la mueca de enfado del moreno que estaba detrás de ellos dos observando la escena.

Blaine entró dejando sus maletas ruidosamente en la sala, y pasó a la cocina, para saludar a Burt y Carole, ignorando a los dos chicos por completo.

Kurt solo se quedó observando los movimientos del chico de cabellera rizada, y un suspiro escapo sin permiso.

Un carraspeo le saco de su embobamiento, era Nick que aún lo observaba con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido.

Y el castaño decidió romper el silencio, pero el Warbler se le adelantó- Finn me dejó pasar, espero que no te moleste, en verdad estaba preocupado de que ya sabes… Te toque estar solo con humm… el idiota de Anderson.

Nick en primera no estaré solo, Finn también estará en casa recuerdas?- Dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Si losé- dijo su amigo- pero es que no soporto la idea de que tu estés un minuto cerca de ese…

Además- alegó el castaño- no entiendo porque tanta preocupación por mi- agregó con una mirada confundida.

Es que yo te…-

¡Kurt!- Brut irrumpió la habitación…- hijo, Carole y yo nos vamos, los señores Anderson nos están esperando, recuerda, pórtense bien mientras no esté, no quiero sorpresitas como el año pasado- Dijo mirándolo con un semblante bastante serio, recordando que el mismo había dejado solo a Finn en casa y había incendiado la cocina intentando prepararse el desayuno.

No se preocupe Sr. Hummel- Esta vez Blaine interrumpió- nos portaremos bien no es así, ¿Kurt?- Dijo el moreno dedicándole una mirada hambrienta al pequeño castaño , sin que Burt se diera cuenta mientras se preparaba para salir de casa.

Y mientras Nick que permanecía solo viendo, le lanzaba miradas de muerte al moreno, quien le ignoraba mostrando una sonrisa imperturbable.

Burt observó la escena con intriga, al tiempo que su esposa lo sacaba a la fuerza alegando que ya se les hacía tarde, por lo cual el hombre igual que antes decidió restarle importancia al asunto.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la entrada y despidiendo a Finn, quien desde que había llegado del colegio se había quedado en su cuarto, saliendo de este únicamente para despedir a su madre y a Burt y regresando nuevamente.

Y… ¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto el moreno con su mejor tono altanero, al escuchar el motor del auto de sus padres alejarse- Porque, aquí mi amigo Hummel y yo tenemos mucho que "hacer" juntos ¿no es así, preciosa?- agregó aprisionando al castaño por la espalda con sus brazos.

Y eso fue todo, Nick se abalanzó sobre el moreno, lo sabía. Sabía que esos dos algún día se matarían

¡Hey¡ chicos que sucede- dijo fin bajando las escaleras de pronto, debido al alboroto que el Warbler y el moreno estaban causando, al ver lo que sucedía tomó rápidamente a Blaine de los hombros y lo llevó arriba mientras el moreno aún tenía una mueca de disgusto.

Te dije que no te metieras con el desde hace tiempo- Repetía nuevamente el castaño al ver las heridas en el rostro de Nick, y poniendo hielo en su ojo.

Lo siento Kurt, no volverá a suceder *Si al idiota no se le ocurre acercarse de nuevo a ti*- contestó diciendo lo úlimo entre dientes.

Da igual, aún no se porque soy tu amigo, Duval, siempre estas en problemas- Dijo el castaño con una risita burlona.

Oh, si claro. Hummel, ¡Deberías sentirte honrado!- Le contestaba el Warbler dramáticamente- Sin mi tu vida seria aburrida-agregó con un tono de suficiencia, algo bastante extraño en el.

El castaño paso con brusquedad el hielo sobre la herida, y a Nick parecía que le saldrían lagrimas- ¿Dolió? Así que ¿insinúas que mi vida es aburrida ah?- Preguntó amenazante a su amigo.

El Warbler se tensó, no sabía si el castaño lo decía en broma, y Kurt lo notó asi que le sonrió, por lo que ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Nuevamente el ambiente fue interrumpido por Blaine, entrando a la cocina por algo de hielo dándole una sonrisa cínica y burlona a Nick- El morado te va bien, Duval- dijo el moreno provocando al warbler y dándole la espalda luego.

Y a ti el rojo no te sienta nada mal- Contestó mordazmente señalando la herida en el labio del otro.

Blaine simplemente sonrió y se apoyó en la barra observando a los otros dos chicos…

Creo que es mejor que te vallas Nick, no quiero tener que volver a separarlos- Le dijo mirándolo suplicante.

Pero Kurt…- El chico no parecía querer rendirse.

Estaré bien, ya soy un adulto, ¿recuerdas?- tras esto Kurt lo guío hacia la puerta antes que el otro chico alegara con no querer dejarlo solo en casa con Blaine.

Nick lo abrazó fuertemente y el castaño parecía extrañado por la actitud del Warbler, quien miraba con odio al moreno, el cual no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El Warbler le dijo algo en un susurro al castaño, y Blaine por más que estiraba su cuello sin disimular ni un poco, no pudo escuchar nada.

Kurt cerró la puerta luego de despedir a su amigo, Finn bajó las escaleras buscando las llaves de la camioneta y colocándose la chaqueta con rapidez.

¿Saldrás?- Preguntó el castaño con un leve tono de terror en su voz.

si, er… Voy a casa de Puck y Sam, para terminar con la tarea de esta semana del Club Glee, más tarde vuelvo- Contestó el chico sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto y claro, pues no sabía que el mismo estaba mandando a la boca del lobo a su hermanastro, así como Burt. Él no se había percatado de algo más aparte del extraño comportamiento del castaño- No te preocupes, Burt y mamá me dieron permiso antes de irse asi que bueno… Haz lo que quieras y sé amable con Blaine.

El moreno entró en la habitación observando con interés a Finn y escuchando con atención, cosa de la que el castaño pudo darse cuenta.

Blaine puedes hacer lo que quieras, estás en tu casa, y si mi hermano te molesta… Solo ignóralo- Dijo Finn sin mirarlo, mientras Blaine tenía una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa terrorífica en su rostro.

Si… Bueno, pensaba desempacar y… tu sabes matar el tiempo con alguna que otra interesante por aquí- dijo el moreno observando a Kurt de arriba abajo, sin que el hermanastro del castaño se diese cuenta, mientras este buscaba las llaves aún, por debajo del sofá hasta que las encontró y caminó con rapidez hacia la entrada.

Pero!- el castaño casi gritó- ¿Y Blaine?, ¿no irá con ustedes?- preguntó bastante esperanzado.

No, lo que sucede es que Blaine quedó de hacer la tarea desde antes… Con Rachel- Su tono de voz sonó amargo.

Bueno chicos, nos vemos más tarde…- Dijo dando por zanjado el tema y cerrando la puerta. Blaine no apartaba sus ojos de Kurt, quien esquivaba su mirada nerviosamente.

Así que…Uhh si quieres- carraspeo su garganta con nerviosismo- Umm… Puedes ir a desempacar de una vez.

Eso puede esperar- Dijo con voz ronca

La casa es solo para nosotros esta noche, lindura- Dijo Blaine caminando lentamente hacia el, y el castaño intentaba dar pasos torpes hacia atrás chocando con una pequeña mesa, mientras Blaine lo desnudaba con la mirada

-

(Próxima actualización: El próximo martes, sin falta!)Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y ahora mismo trabajaré en el próximo capítulo para traérselos.  
Klainers, sois geniales!  
See ya~


	2. Chapter 1

Bueno, les cuento… Esta historia ya la había subido antes en un foro, pero por tiempo y cosas de la vida no lo terminé, pero dejé claro que no lo iba a abandonar asi que bueno, iré subiéndolo aquí, y si les agrada mi loca historia háganmelo saber con sus lindo y hermosos reviews para continuarla… Sin más que decirles disfruten.  
Nos leemos, mis hermosos klainers!(;  
Si hay alguna que otra falta de ortografía o algo mal, compréndanme soy humana. Pasito a pasito iré mejorando… Talvez.

Te digo que mi última presentación de On My Own fue aún mejor, pienso que estoy mejorando cada día más –Repetía la morena con un rostro cansado.

Y yo te digo que la gran Barbra Streisand estaría decepcionada de ti ¡no pudiste alcanzar la ultima nota! - Me burlé, la verdad es que ya me tenía harto con sus quejas y aires de grandeza. En realidad no le veía el caso seguirle el juego y hoy no tenía ánimos de pelear con Rachel.

No me estas escuch…- Le tapé la boca con mi única mano libre, mientras sostenía mis libros con la otra.

Rachel tengo clase.- le mentí, lo que más quería era salir de ahí e irme a mi casa, puesto que tenía el resto de la tarde libre ya.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía la intención de volver a hablar y retenerme- Tengo clase, Rachel.

Adiós.- Finalizé.

Me alejé caminando con la cabeza en alto, como si de una salida dramática se hubiese tratado, y esque estaba algo ¿molesto? Con rachel o como debería decirle ahora La- nueva-conquista- del-Hobbit.

Si, Blaine Anderson, mi ex-mejor amigo.

Yo tenía en cuenta que no había nada oficial entre ellos dos. Solo sabía que Berry estaba que se moría por el. Habían pasado juntos mucho tiempo-_Para mi gusto_- en el almuerzo, fuera de clases, en el club glee cantaban duetos en donde el coqueteo siempre podía notarse.  
Y eso en verdad me… ¿Molestaba?, y es normal ¿no? Sentir eso… Es decir Blaine y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos hasta hace unos años. Los dos nos conocíamos desde pequeños gracias a nuestros padres.  
Las cenas con la familia Anderson eran más que normales recuerdo que yo usaba los zapatos de mamá, Blaine se ponía una corbata que le llegaba a los tobillos y jugábamos a que eramos una familia, corríamos por la casa y al finalizar el día Carol nos preparaba galletas y veíamos "La sirenita" La pelicula favorita de Blaine…  
Todo eso cambió cuando entramos a la secundaria, Blaine parecía diferente, ya no me trataba igual. Aveces llegaba tarde a clases, o simplemente faltaba, había ocasiones en que lo veía fumando junto a Puck y sus demás "amigos".  
Pero como decía es Normal sentir esa clase de celos hacia Rachel, digo fue mi amigo primero antes de que un montón de hormonas y la adolescencia nos absorbiera.  
Blaine se había convertido en un hombre ahora, con sus endemoniados y marcados músculos, con esa piel morena y áspera, no como la mía, todo en el se veía tan… masculino, había dejado de ponerse sus Kilos de gel- porfin- Y valla que era guapo sus rizos, su piel, sus ojos, su boca_- Se había vuelto tan deseable- _Sus facciones se habían definido y yo simplemente seguía siendo un niño, es verdad había crecido algo, pero Blaine… Blaine.

¡Que te sucede Kurt! Tu no deberías pensar en Blaine ni en su _–Fascinante-_ Cuerpo el es solo un matón más en esta escuela, pero debía admitir que hasta hace año y medio había estado acosándolo de una manera extraña, no era como los demás, lo respetaba y no lo golpeaba pero cada vez que se topaban el moreno solía dejarlo con una extraña sensación, podía ver algo _-como Deseo-_… Algo extraño en sus ojos que lo escrutaban descaradamente , aveces podía sentir su penetrante mirada y eso lo ponía_- Nervioso-_Algo inquieto.

Pero Kurt se negaba a pensar que Blaine pudiera sentir algún tipo de atracción por el, ¡no, Dios! Blaine había dejado en claro frente a toda la escuela que era Heterosexual, y el echo de que hubiera salido ya con todas las chicas del instituto sostenía firmemente que lo era.

Y Kurt no lo quiere, Kurt lo odia, o almenos eso quiere pensar, no quiere darle rienda suelta a ese sentimiento tan poco explorado de él.

Kurt tragó duro y trató de sacar todo eso de su cabeza, caminó presurosamente por los pasillos, cada vez mas cerca de su libertad y agradece alegremente no haberse encontrado con su pesadilla de rizos negros en todo el día.

Pero la vida no es tan buena…

¡Hey!- y ahí estaba con su estúpida gran sonrisa y ese estúpido _- y encantador-_Cabello rizado meneando la cabeza alegremente.

Hola-intenté sonreír, pero tan solo salió una mueca extraña.

Empecé a caminar por el pasillo ignorándolo, tal vez podría escapar esta vez.

Y…y..y hummm… Tienes planes para esta tarde Princesa- Un escalofrí recorrio mi espalda. Y comenzó a seguirme con esa sonrisita tonta _- Y seductora-._  
Y si, me llamaba "princesa" no me molestaba, oh no. Claro que no.  
Pero a decir verdad no era de lo más comodo que un matón te dijera asi de una forma tan jodidamente seductora.

No soy presa fácil Anderson- Lo miré con un gesto despreocupado, como si ese tipo de situaciones fueran de lo más común, y bueno si lo eran ya teníamos tiempo tratándonos de esa forma, asi que no había de que preocuparse…

Oh vamos sabes que no puedes resistirte-Dijo con un tono ronroneante que derritiría a cualquiera.

Ó talvez si. Colocó sus dos brazos uno de cada lado de mi cabeza, - viene la parte difícil, losé. Tragé un poco de sáliva, me estaba quedando con la boca seca y de pronto su cuerpo caliente junto al mío me estaba empezando a torturar.

Me di cuenta de que solo quedábamos el y yo, yo no tenía clases asi que no tenía ninguna tonta excusa para escapar y el…Bueno tuviera clases o no para el era lo de menos.

La extraña posición en la que estábamos me empezó a incomodar, tenía su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del mío, su cuerpo se pegaba aún mas, y tenía su cadera presionada firmemente contra la mía, nuestros cuerpos parecían rozarse lentamente.

Intenté soltarme como pude, pero el solo forzó mas el agarre. Tomó mis muñecas con una sola mano.

Genial- Pensé.

Mis ojos parecían clavados en sus labios, como si de pronto fuesen lo más interesante en el mundo. Respiré profundo, mis pulmones se llenaban de su aroma_-Embriagador-_.

El cuerpo me temblaba y mis piernas no reaccionaban, retiró un mechon de mi cabello de mi rostro con los dedos, acarició mis mejillas - ¡Debería estar mas rojo que caperucita¡- sus dedos inquietos acariciaban mi cuello con un leve roce, me dí cuenta muy tarde que su mano seguía bajando apenas tocándome con la yema de sus dedos mi brazo bajando un poco más y deteniéndose en mi cintura.

Con sus hábiles manos se dio paso abriendo mi camisa un poco, haciendo estremecerme por completo.

Su perfume me confundía mi mente en ese instante era un desastre y no podía reaccionar, solo permanecía ahí sin poder_- Querer-_moverme.

Te lo dije- dijo soltándome y marchándose con una sonrisa triunfante- Nadie puede resistirse…

Me quedé sin habla y ahí con mis ojos brillosos, mi camisa en desorden y la mirada pérdida.

Se marchó.

Así sin más dejándome con el corazón queriéndoseme salir, y un montón de mariposas en el estomago.

Se fue.

Nick y yo nos habíamos echo muy amigos ahora pasábamos días platicando por las tardes y después el regresaba a Dalton, de verdad me hacía falta un buen amigo, _-Como lo era Blaine-_tenia a los chicos en el club Glee pero no era lo mismo, y ni hablar de las chicas, ellas amaban el cotilleo.

Nick- dije armándome de valor

Si?- me preguntó con algo de preocupación.

Volvió a suceder-Le confesé con la mirada perdida- de nuevo me quedé a solas con el.

Te dije que te alejaras de ese idiota- me contestó con algo de enfado en su voz.

Losé e intenté separarme pero simplemente no pude-Dije algo avergonzado, por el hecho de ser tan débil y no poder defenderme.

La tarde pasó tranquila, le conté todo lo que había pasado ese día y Nick amenazó con que si me hacía algo haría una visita "amistosa" con los demás Warblers a Mc Kinley me contó las cosas que habían sucedido en Dalton, y de las locuras que Jeff lo hacía pasar.

Ya estaba obscureciendo, le ofrecí quedarse a dormir y mañana temprano se iría al colegio, bajamos a la cocina por algo de palomitas, ni carol ni mi papá estaban asi que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, nos serví algo de helado y cuanta golosina encontramos, para ver una película en mi cuarto y en el de Finn.

Subimos a la recamara y preparamos todo para ver dicha película, yo me acomodé poniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas y el a su vez acariciaba mi cabello, pero yo no sabía de los planes de mi hermanastro…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella pude ver a Finn entrar… Después de unos segundos pude reconocer otra figura… Anderson.

¡El había invitado a Blaine a quedarse a dormir en casa!, ¡en nuestra recamara!  
Era natural, el y Blaine eran muy amigos, junto con Puck a pesar de su distanciamiento la relación entre su hermanastro y el moreno nunca había cambiado, es más se habían vuelto inseparables los tres.  
Pero ¿no pudo haber sido otro día?... Un día no se talvez… ¿Cuándo yo no estuviera?

Me quedé paralizado, con la boca abierta y un gran nudo en el estomago.

Esta noche estoy seguro de que no dormiré.

Si has llegado hasta el final del capitulo es porque eres maravilloso! (?) Bueno ya.. muchas gracias por leerme, espero no lo hayas considerado una "perdida de tiempo". :3 Los amo Klainers! See ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis mados lectores, losé, debí subir el cap ayer, pero ya saben como es el colegio, las tareas, los multiples exámenes que nos vuelven locos a todos… Anyway… Espero que lo disfruten, este será un capitulo un poco… Melancólico (?)  
Nos leemos pronto, me da mucha alegría leer sus reviews, me dejan una sonrisita tonta el resto del día. (:

(En donde narra la infancia de Blaine, para aclarar, aún son unos niños).****

No los aburro más, me dejan sus comentarios sobre que les pareció! (:  
Que tengan una estupenda y maraillosa semana, los quiero!  
¡DISFRUTEN!

Blaine recorría el cuerpo del castaño con una mirada deseosa.  
Mientras por otra parte Kurt intentaba no mirarlo la cara, dando pasos torpes hacia atrás.

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta saco a ambos de sus pensamientos

Finn permanecía en su cuarto, el cual era compartido por Kurt y ahora también por Blaine.  
Tenía puestos sus audífonos, ausente del mundo. Había llegado oportunamente antes de que el moreno abusara de él… en muchas formas. Su hermanastro habia llegado alegando que los padres de Puck estaban en casa y no podían ensayar cómodamente, Kurt y agradeció a Jesús, buda, o lo que fuese por haber impedido el hecho der haberse llegado a quedar solo en la casa de oji-miel.

Kurt pasaba distraídamente todos los canales en la televisión buscando algo en que entretenerse, suspiró derrotado dejándose caer en el sillón color marrón pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado si Finn no hubiese aparecido de pronto, y de solo imaginarlo una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, pero había algo que no entendía, porque el moreno se comportaba así solo con él, porque lo tocaba de esa manera tan extraña. Miles de preguntas inundaban su mente n ese momento y de pronto una de ellas le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago...A caso ¿Blaine era gay?.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza intentando borrar ese pensamiento, no podía ser posible, Blaine era como todos los chicos, ¡Hasta había salido con Quinn Fabray!, no simplemente no era posible lo conocía de toda la vida, si fuese así se habría dado cuenta muchos años antes, porque él tenía algo así como un gaydar y no podía siquiera imaginarse que Blaine fuera... Como él.

Frotó sus ojos con los puños y se levantó de un salto de un sillón tratando de olvidar el tema, bajó las escaleras silenciosamente y observó a Finn dormido con sus audífonos puestos y mordiendo su almohada, sonrió al ver a su hermanastro de esa forma, sin duda ellos dos se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, si bien no eran hermanos de sangre y a pesar de sus caracteristicas totalmente diferentes eso no importaba cuando estaban juntos, porque parecian hermanos biológicos, entro a la habitación en puntillas tratando de evitar despertar a Finn y sacó su pijama y las cosas necesarias, salió cerrando con delicadeza la puerta, quería creer que Blaine estaba en la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, Se desvistió y colocó su bata de baño, tomó las cosas necesarias y acomodó su pijama en la cama para tomar una ducha.

-

Blaine había tenido un día agitado con todo y lo de su pequeña mudanza a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson.

Abrio su equipaje y decidió tomar una ducha así que se dirigió al cuarto más tranquilo ya que el de los hermanastros estaba ahora inundado de los ronquidos de Finn y él quería más que nada relajarse, por haber tenido que sabía que tendría que soportar ver a Kurt pasearse por la casa con ropa más ligera de lo normal y con tanta piel descubierta. Era una de sus costumbres desde peque;o.

El joven Anderson hacia unos años que se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía; Se había enamorado del niño con el que en su infancia era su compañero de juegos.  
Kurt Hummel.  
Y aunque él no había sido capaz de salir "del closet" como lo había hecho el castaño había aceptado para el mismo que era gay.

Por otra parte no le molestaba el hecho de seguir aparentando que era cien por ciento heterosexual, por el privilegio que gozaba de ser un jugador de Football y uno de los estudiantes más temidos y deseados en Mckinley... Lo que no disfrutaba para nada era tener que besar a esas chicas que tanto lo acosaban hasta lograr algo con él.

Besar ya más bien resultaba una rutina, era como una coreografía o un paso de baile bien aprendido y que simplemente hacía porque "Así debía ser".

Al llegar a la adolescencia se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que era de sus amigos y el se preguntaba porque todos los días, ¿Porqué no podía ser como los demás? y es que a él no le gustaban las chicas ni su cuerpo, a él le gustaba Kurt, le gustaban sus enormes ojos azules, le gustaba su piel pálida y esa esbelta figura que conservaba.

Y se preguntaba aún más si ese sentimiento y gusto por el cuerpo de su amigo era normal en un chico.

Una tarde Blaine regresaba de jugar en casa de Kurt, habían jugado a que organizaban una boda, dónde el castaño usaba una de las sábanas blancas de su cama y Blaine un saco negro y una corbata que habían sacado a escondidas del cuarto de Burt. El castaño se atrevió a preguntarle al pequeño moreno que opinaba sobre las familias con dos papás hombres, a lo que el ojimiel simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no sabía pues nunca había visto algo parecido a lo que su compañero le cuestionaba.

El moreno se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta de su amigo, así que al cerrar la puerta de su casa y dejar sus juguetes tirados en la alfombra se dirigió a la cocina y vio a su madre alegremente preparando ya los alimentos para la cena.

Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue?- saludó la madre del pequeño dulcemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bien... Mamá ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

Claro mi vida ¿qué sucede?- Contestó Elizabeth fijando su mirada esmeralda en los ojos avellana del ni;o.

Lo que sucede es que...- El teléfono sonó y Elizabeth le indicó que le avisara a su padre que ya casi estaría lista la cena y que hablarían luego, a lo que el moreno asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al despacho de su padre.

Asomó su cabecita por la puerta revisando todo el lugar y entró con lentitud hasta llegar al escritorio y ponerse de puntillas para poder observar bien al hombre sentado frente a él.

Blainey, hijo no te vi- dijo Henry revolviendo sus rizos con ternura.

Dice mami que la cena ya está casi lista- Dijo el pequeño trepando por la silla.

Bueno, dile que en un momento más termino y voy con ustedes ¿sí?- Contestó observando con alegría a su hijo, mientras este se entretenía dando vueltas en la silla frente a él.

¿Papá?- El pelinegro tenía una expresión algo rara en el rostro y deteniendo en seco su girar.

Dime, Blainey- Contestó el hombre ahora observándolo con algo de intriga ante el notorio cambio de ánimo en su pequeño. Y bajando los papeles que sostenía en su mano.

¿Los niños... uhmm pueden... querer a otros niños...?- Preguntó el pequeño enredándose con sus propias palabras.

¿Que... Acabas de decir?- Peguntó el hombre con la mirada fría, en un hilo de voz y con los ojos clavados en los del pelinegro.

No.. uhmm nada, no te preocupes papito, no volveré a mencionarlo nunca- Dijo el moreno fingiendo una sonrisa mientras mostraba sus diminutos dientes blancos. Su padre seguía callado, sin decir palabra y con la misma expresión que parecía imborrable de su rostro.

Al ver que su padre no decía nada al respecto pensó que tal vez estaba mal lo que estaba sintiendo por el pequeño oji-azul. Bajó su pie de la silla apoyándose en el borde intentando bajar, pues esta estaba algo alta para el.

A partir de ese día no volvió a decir nada, tenía miedo de defraudar a sus padres y que sintieran vergüenza de su hijo.

Pero al pasar los años la convivencia entre el chico y el moreno era aún más complicada, le molestaba sentir aquel cosquilleo en el estomago al tocarlo "accidentalmente", ó cuando sus mejillas se tenían de un rojo furioso cada vez que el oji-azul le hacía un cumplido cuando se dejaba los rizos libres sin esa plasta de gel, ó simplemente cuando quedaban frente a frente y sus miradas se quedaban como imanes, fijas una en la otra.

Tenía que apartarse. Tenía que aparentar. Y el castaño no le hizo difícil el tener que separarse, parecía que la verdad no le importaba lo que pasara con su relación aunque hayan pasado tantos años juntos como amigos y compañeros de casi toda la vida.

Y parecía tan sencillo separarse, tomar un rumbo diferente, cuando sabía que sus vidas siempre por alguna u otra razón estarían unidas para siempre.

No quería alejarse, claro que no, la presencia del pequeño castaño le daba importancia a su vida y eso lo sabía desde tan corta edad, pero debía de ser así, Kurt jamás se fijaría en alguien como el, porque Kurt era perfecto, lo tenía todo, era amable, cariñoso, agradable, inteligente, a veces resultaba un poco pesado, pero por entro era ese niño indefenso de hace muchos años atrás.

Un año después de haberse propuesto distanciarse del castaño, parecían ya extraños, en las cenas que realizaban en casa de los Anderson, o a veces en casa de los Hummel-Hudson, apenas se dirigían la palabra, Blaine no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo sin que el oji-azul diese cuenta, porque entonces se daría cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y empezaría a cuestionarle porque ya no pasaba a casa de Kurt por las tardes ni menos se quedaba a dormir.

El no quería darle respuestas, porque entonces se arrepentiría y volvería a buscar al castaño para evitar que su amistad se perdiera. Unos meses después Kurt ya parecía haber encontrado un amigo; Nick Duval, su compañero en la Academia Dalton de dónde había sido transferido solo unos meses y había regresado a McKinley, porque transferirían a su padre del trabajo a Westerville Ohio, pero este había decidido renunciar de inmediato, ya que la paga era verdaderamente miserable.

Así fue como llegaron a trabajar los señores Hummel y Anderson juntos, Burt se dio cuenta de la situación de Henry y como buen amigo le comentó que necesitaba un poco de asesoría.

Kurt y Nick se conocieron -Para desgracia de Blaine- en casa del moreno, él lo había invitado por mera cortesía después de un día duro de ensayos con los Warblers, el padre de Blaine no le avisó si no unos minutos antes de que los Hummel llegarían, no te tomó demasiada importancia ya que se encerraría en su habitación apenas la cena terminara para evitar charlas incomodas.

Los Hummel-Hudson llegaron puntuales a casa de los Anderson como siempre, se sentaron e invitaron a Nick a sentarse en la mesa con ellos, al parecer el ambiente no estaba tan tenso como creía que siempre había sido, Nick comentó algo sobre el coro y de pronto a Kurt parecieron brillarle los ojos.

Los chicos se sentaron en la sala y Blaine salió de ahí alegando que tenía que hacer una llamada.

Al regresar, muy a su pesar vio como los chicos interactuaban y reían alegremente. Eso lo molestó.

Ese mismo día Kurt le dio su número a Nick ya que se habían llevado bastante bien y así pasó el tiempo. En el que el moreno pensaba que la amistad no llegaría a ser ni un poco profunda, pero lo fue.

Ahora esos dos eran inseparables y el ya no le dirigía la palabra a Nick, a veces solían cruzarse de casualidad en la casa de Kurt y él lo único que podía hacer era morirse de la rabia. Estaba consiente de que él había dejado a Kurt y ahora ya no podía ni siquiera llamarse su amigo.

El moreno salió del baño solo en boxers, había olvidado su cepillo de dientes y jabón, abrió la puerta con lentitud y pudo ver algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta, Kurt estaba enfrente de él solo en bata, nada más cubría esa piel que le era tan deseada.

El castaño abrió la boca y el moreno rápidamente procedió a taparla con su mano para evitar que gritara, estaba seguro que ahora no se le escaparía, y menos ahora que estaba tan expuesto, lo tomo de las caderas y presionó su cuerpo en contra del castaño sobre la puerta, evitando que este le saliera corriendo de ahí, puso el cerrojo, mientras su cuerpo se mecía sobre el del oji-azul. Pero esta vez decidió que sería mejor quedarse ahí admirándolo. Sentía que no necesitaba nada más para sentirse bien. Si, tal vez necesitaba sentir esa piel ajena junto a la suya, sentía que no podía estar más cómodo que solo mirándolo.

-

Detesto cuando mis sentidos no reaccionan y no puedo ni siquiera mover un pie para escapar de ahí. Blaine estaba ahí en boxers, y si bien sabía que no lo dejaría escapar de ahí el tampoco deseaba hacerlo, pero tenía que.

Kurt le modió la mano en su torpe intento por escapar y Blaine sonrió ante el nerviosismo del castaño.

¿Que es lo que quieres Anderson?- La voz de Kurt se escuchaba agitada y molesta.

¿Disculpa…?... Yo entré a tomar una ducha, ¡tu fuiste el que te metiste al cuarto!- Decía el moreno con un tono fingido de fastidio ante el humor del oji-azul.

Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, y yo puedo entrar a donde sea, ¡tu me acorralaste contra la puerta como tantas veces lo haz echo ya!, no crees que yo debería ser quien esta molesto- Alzo la voz el castaño, sabía que esa pelea no era solo por eso, era por todos eso años de indiferencia.

Pues si quieres puedo irme, pero tu padre fue el que me convenció de quedarme- El moreno tenía una mueca, probablemente era por su orgullo que estaba herido.

No, quédate, solo te pido por favor que ya no me molestes, ni te acerques a mis invitados, ¿te diste cuenta de come le dejaste el rostro a Nick?- El castaño estaba más que molesto.

¡El tiene que aprender a respetar lo que me pertenece!- Dijo Blaine. Como si eso fuera una excusa.

¿Y que es lo que según te pertenece?- Kurt estaba al borde de la histeria.

Tu-.

El moreno parecía haberlo dicho como si fuese lo más obvio y Kurt no sabía que hacer, ¿que tipo de respuesta era esa?.

Eres imposible- Dijo finalmente el castaño tomando sus cosas dispuesto a salir de una vez por todas de ahí.

Y tu eres un terco- El moreno lo tomó de la muñeca y lo mió fijamente a los ojos- Entiende que eres mío.

Eres un idiota Anderson, lo sabías- su mente estaba confundida, la mirada de Blaine había cambiado al momento de pronunciar esas palabras y no entendía que sucedía, porque se sentía de esa manera.

El oji-azul giró el picaporte y Salió suspirando con pesadez .

Y dile a Duval que lo quiero lejos de ti, porque no me importará dejarle el igual el otro ojo- Gritó desde adentro del cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de controlar.

**Gacias por leer!(: Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayer no tuve oportunidad de subir el capitulo, pero hoy ya que tengo un ratito "libre" vine a dejárselos, en este cap, necesitaré que me digan que es lo que les gustaría que sucediera, especialmente en este, ya sabrán porque;3  
Me dejarían su lindo review?*-* Los amo! Oh y por cierto, alguien me había dicho sobre el lemmon, me gustaría que dijeran si les agrada la idea un poco más adelantito? . Pregunto solo porque puede haber algunos que no les agrade tanto el lemmon…  
Ya dije que lo amo?:3 Me dejan sus opiniones.  
Bueno, sin más…  
¡DISFRUTEN!**

Kurt deslizó sus dedos por sobre la fria superficie de la barra en la cocina dibujando círculos, mordisqueando la orilla de su pan tostado absorto del mundo, apoyó su peso contra la barra y gruñó de pronto.

Era ya muy tarde, más bien eran las 3 de la madrugada y el castaño seguía sin poder dormir y ¡Dios! Que lo había intentado, pero se sentía demasiado molesto aún, debía aprovechar su tiempo de insomnio y se había quedado estudiando de mala gana y maldiciendo leve, pero visiblemente con los dientes apretados, no podía concentrarse en lo más mínimo.

Pero más que nada lo hacía para ver si en el transcurso de la noche podía cerrar los ojos, por ello había tomado su libro de Historia, la materia que más le aburría. Pero ni así. Se sorprendía varias veces pensando en Blaine y esos estupidos-lindos ojos color avellana nuevamente y se regañaba, aun sabiendo que era imposible.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso de… Eres mío? ó esa poco inusual mirada de odio al hablar de Nick?... Realmente había quedado algo impactado con la declaración del moreno, pero más que nada molesto, no le gustaba que lo tomara como si de un juguete se tratase, había herido profundamente su orgullo.

En estos momentos una cara de disgusto deformaba el rostro del oji-azul, habia decidido bajar y olvidarse de Blaine, ya tenía suficiente con tener que soportarlo en Mckinley como para ahora tener que dormir justo al lado de él. Todo porque Finn insistía en que quería dormir en la cama de sus padres, y dejando a un monstruo de rizos y a él en la misma habitación, solos.

El moreno solo tenía un día, si. ¡Un día! En casa y ya lo tenía con los pelos de punta, como es posible que haya dicho ese tipo de… Tonterías, él no tenía derecho de portarse así como si el castaño fuera de su propiedad, porque no, ni si quiera habían tenido una conversación decente en lo últimos años y ahora aparece y le dice… eso. ¡Como se atreve!

Se refregó los ojos sintiendo como el cansancio invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, y decidió terminar sus deberes y luego prepararse para ir a dormir de una buena vez.

Recogió la sala ya que Finn había echo un verdadero desastre tomando como excusa que Carole no estaba para vigilarlo y gritarle para que dejara cada cosa en su lugar. Aunque de cualquier forma sabía que no serviria de nada, ya que al llegar mañana del colegio la casa estaria aun peor.

Tomo la ropa interior de su hermano que descuidadamente había dejado sobre uno de los libreros de madera, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, ¿que no podía comportarse siquiera ni cuando tenían visita en casa?, y no era que le importara mucho lo que dijera Blaine o no, pero no le agradaba pasearse por la casa encontrando los calzoncillos o bóxers de su hermano en el pido o hasta encima de la nevera, era un asco!

Se estiró poniéndose de puntas tratando de alcanzar dichas prendas tirando consigo unos libros y carpetas que su padre tenía ahí, haciendo bastante ruido pero agradeció el hecho de que los únicos habitantes ahí durmieran como un oso en hibernación.

Recogió uno de los libros de tapa negra y gruesa, algo deteriorada por lo años, era un albúm de fotos, y de el sobre salian unas cuantas hojas, dejo aquel libro en su lugar y por curiosidad tomó una de estas, sus ojos se fijaron en la ella, su textura era un poco dura, rugosa y teñida levemente por un color amarillento, donde notablemente podia verse como el tiempo había echo estragos en el pedazo de papel que sostenìa en su mano.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, le hacía respirar con dificultad. Las manos le temblaban con ligereza y de un momento a otro parecía que las lagrimas invadirian su rostro. Y no sabia porque. Su vista parecía pegada al dibujo frente a él.

Trazos torpes, pero bastante bien echos para solo un pequeño niño de unos 8 años, llenaban aquel papel, las lineas y sombras llenaban cada espacio libre.

Dos niños permanecían tomados de la mano, uno de ellos tenía el pelo obscuro y rizado, unos rizos caian por sobre la frente del pequeño el cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, unos ojos avellana y observaba al niño junto a él con una gran sonrisa. Mientras este otro tenía cabello castaño y liso con unos enormes ojos color azul, y una piel blanca como la nieve, sin embargo se veía sumamente triste a diferencia de su amigo. -Como la misma expresion que habia tenido el muchacho de tez clara desde hace unos momentos, donde lo habia encontrado solo, llorando parado en medio de lw sala y con un papel en las manos temblqndo notoriamente- El paisaje atras de ellos era el patio del pequeño castaño y un gran sol adornaba el dibujo hecho con crayones.

Una gota cayó sobre el papel mojándolo levemente, y fue cuando se dió cuenta que cálidas lagrimas resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas, humedeciendo su rostro. Recordaba perfectamente ese día.

El día en que la madre del pequeño oji-azul había muerto a causa de una terrible enfermedad. Ese día su padre había dejado que los señores Anderson llevaran al pequeño junto a ellos a su casa.

Henry Anderson quería apoyar a su amigo en ese momento de duelo. Y el castaño sabia ya que era lo que sucedía. Aún a su corta edad. Quería ser fuerte para su padre, no debía verlo llorar, y por eso mismo se había portado basante tranquilo a la hora de enterrar a su madre, simplemente dejandole una rosa blanca y diciendole que le extrañaría, una pequeña mano entrelazaba sus dedos con los de el mientras le depositaba un beso en su frente, el casaño dejo salir un suspiro y le sonrió al pequeño moreno junto a el con los ojos empapados en lagrimas.

Si Blaine estuviera siempre con el en ese tipo de momentos sentía que podía aguantarlo todo, aunque por dentro su corazón estuviese destrozado.

-

De pronto sintió una calidez inusual en su espalda y de nuevo salió de su mundo para toparse con unos ojos avellana.

Anderson que estás hac...- Empujó al moreno lejos de el sin exito. Mientras este pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y lo apegaba a él tomándolo por la espalda.

Shhtt...- El oji-miel lo callaba susurrandole pegado al oído- Quiero saber porque llorabas- Dijo en un suave murmullo con su nariz pegada a su cuello y en su tono de voz había algo que parecía preocupación.

Que?... Yo no... Yo no estaba llorando- dijo con brusquedad y apartando su mirada- Tu que demonios haces aquí?- Dijo cambiando radicalmente el tema. Era algo que no hablaria con el, porque dolía aún.

Oh claro Hummel y yo soy un santo no?- dijo soltando una risita y moviendo las cejas de una forma graciosa- Y no me cambies el tema, te pasó algo, te han molestado en el colegio?- al decir esto ultimo su mirada se obscureció, el castaño sintió un escalofrío, y Blaine se dio cuenta de esto ultimo teniendo su pecho pegado a la espalda del oji-azul.

No, ya no me han molestado, no se ni porque tengo que darte respuestas a ti. Y no te diré nada así que suéltame- Contestó esta vez intentando soltarse de su agarre.

Blaine lo miró con disgusto y lo apretó aún más ( si es que eso se podía)- Tu no saldrás de esta habitacion sin decirme que sucede, y por si no recuerdas lo que te dije- Dijo haciendo una pausa para respirar sobre el cuello descubierto del castaño- Eres mío, y debo saber que sucede porque me impo...- Se detuvo al ver a Kurt boquiabierto debido a su repentina declaracion y agregó- Debo saber que te sucede, no ese Nick que apenas y conoces- Su ceño estaba fruncido luego de haber pronunciado el nombre de su amigo. Y Kurt mas que nunca deseaba que saber que pasaba por la mente del moreno.

Basta- Dijo Kurt molesto- Quiero qe dejes esa tontería de que te "pertenezco"- Dijo haciendo señas con los dedos y sonriendo de forma amarga al sentirse como un objeto- Y ¿perdón? pero yo se ecoger a mis amigos asi que te pido de forma amable que no hables mal de el y... Por si no te haz dado cuenta...- hizo una pausa y tragó duro- ... tu y yo... Somos ya menos que conocidos, no se porque te molesta depronto "no saber lo que me pasa" porque es lo que menos te importa- Su voz aún se oía dolida y de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar. Pero esta vez de rabia.

Le habían dolido esas palabras y aunque sabía que era verdad no queria aceptarlo aún, el tenía la culpa de que su relacion se rompiera de una forma tan abrupta y de que ahora Nick estuviera ocupando su lugar.

La mirada de Blaine era furiosa, estaba lleno de rabia, pero no se desquitaría con él, eso nunca, primero se mataría antes que ofender a su Kurt.

Así que suspiró hondo sintiendo su corazón hacerse pequeño- No... Tu no puedes culparme por esto ... Tu lo eligiste a él. Tu eligiste a Nick- Por primera vez Blaine se veia afectado- Sin embargo- Continuó- Necesito saber que te pasa, no voy a aceptar que alguien te moleste- Dijo inflando su pecho. Respirando fuertemente. Lo soltó y camino unos pasos intentando analizar todo. Volteo de nuevo y lo que vio hizo sentir que su corazón se hundía en su pecho o como si alguien lo estuviera apretando con tal fuerza que el dolor era insoportable

El castaño tenia la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas se veian rojas con lagrimas furiosas callendo libremente por sus ojos. Observó el dibujo en la mano del oji-azul y lo tomó si permiso.

Sus ojos se aguaron al encontrarse el motivo de las lagrimas de su pequeño castaño pero de inmediato trato de controlarse a si mismo, el sabia lo que ese dibujo significaba el se lo había dado a Kurt el día de la muerte de su madre. El oji-azul había pasado todo el día mirando ausente una de las paredes del cuarto del pequeño pelinegro en donde habían decidido que era el mejor lugar para que se quedase por lo menos unos días. Y no hacía más que sollozar en silencio, Así que necesitaba hacer algo para que se alegrara un poco.

Levantó la mirada y tomo al castaño de la barbilla- Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te lo dí- El oji-azul asintió levemente tiritando mientras mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Recuerdas entonces aquella promesa- dijo ahora tomandole las manos pero sin acercarse demaciado. Solo lo suficiente, sentia que el espacio entre sus cuerpos quemaba, aun asi no estaba dispuesto a cambiar la relacion de acosador-acosado, dejó aquella hoja sobre el sofá- Quiero que sepas que no quise romperla- El castaño le dió una sonrisa sincera con el rostro enrojecido y humedo.

No te preocupes no tienes porque hacerlo yo solo... - Dijo tratando de que el moreno no se sintiera culpable.

¡Claro que si!- Contestó el pelinegro rápidamente e interrumpiéndolo. Buscando la mirada azulada del castaño- Y quiero que me digas todo lo que te sucede si?... Preciosa- Preguntó esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, la cual Kurt hubiera jurado no haberla visto en tanto tiempo el moreno sabía la gravedad del tema que estaban tratando, asi que se permitio sonreirle de esa manera, para aligerar el ambiente y no perder por completo la postura que había tenido con el durante esos últimos años, quería dejarle claro que no habìa cambiado mucho su relación, pero si lo suficiente para mantener al estupido de Duval lejos de el mientras no podía vigarlo.

El castaño riò un poco ante el comentario del pelinegro y de su forma torpe de querer hacerlo sonreir- Eres un idiota- Le dijo sonriendo por fin de forma sincera. Quería abrazarlo, por dios lo deseaba pero no podía hacerlo, iba en contra de sus principios hacer amistad con el enemigo. Más bien, de su acosador.

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Una distancia demasiado peligrosa.

Sus cuerpos se juntaron, Blaine tomó el rostro de Kurt con una sola mano y acarició la mejilla del castaño, haciendo que este se ruborizara hasta la punta de los pies.

Su vista se posó en sus labios se veían tan cálidos y suaves.

Eran tan hermosos y deseables. Kurt se preguntaba internamente si esto estaba bien y si era normal, pero no quería pensar demasiado, el solo quería sentir los labios del pelinegro moverse sobre los suyos con libertad y poder guardarse ese sabor para siempre, recorrer la boca del moreno. Hasta aprender cada parte de su piel que lo hiciera gemir... _¿Qué... Hummel en que estas pensando por dios?_ Su mirada bajó hasta sus manos aún entrelazadas y regresó de nuevo al rostro del moreno, y a esos ojos avellana que lo hacían perder la concentracion... acercó su rostro un poco más involuntariamente, sentía la calida respiracion de Blaine a centimetros de su rostro y se estaba volviendo loco al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Sus labios estaban a milimetros de rozarse...

-

**uhh, no soy especialmente buena en el suspenso, pero que les pareció?:3  
****Que tengan una exelente semanita!**


End file.
